Memorai
by nara-mia
Summary: An accident leaves Sonic blind and no memory of anything past the age of 10. Can Shadow help him with his new life now? Or is he going to lose him? R&R plz! **FINISHED** An important i think author's note.*sweatdrop* PLZ read if you like this story
1. Sightless and Memoryless ::: is that eve...

Disclaimer: Own nothing!!!! Nothing!!!!! Get it? Got it? Alrighty then! I got this idea from the song Look-a-Like from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie or Sonic Anime in other words! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Memorai  
  
  
  
"Sonic!!!!!!! Get out of there!" Shadow voice yelled through Sonic's communicator on his wrist.  
  
Sonic smirked as he turned around a corner. "Aw gee Shad. I didn't know you cared." he said into the communicator while jumping over a hole.  
  
"Yeah. Well if you didn't know... THAT FORTRESS IS GOING TO BE BLOWN TO BITS ALONG WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't sweat it Shadow. I'm almost out.. I can see the door." he lied.  
  
He turned around another corner to face a guard robot. "Aw man... Not another one you guys.." he groaned running in the other direction as the Guard Robot started to fire at him.  
  
Sonic heard the alarms were put in full blast. "Um.. Shad. What happens when everything's turning red and the alarms are blaring louder than usual?"  
  
"Say what?!?!?? Get out of there NOW!!!!!"  
  
Sonic saw the door and jumped out. "Aw man! I don't wanna die yet!!" he screamed as the floating fortress blew up; sending him flying into a nearby mountain.  
  
The pieces of the flying fortress blew to bits, setting the grassy area of the mountain on fire, Sonic along with it....  
  
~~~  
  
"Will he be okay Doctor?"  
  
A large old dog in a doctor's coat sighed as he looked at the black hedgehog full in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry Shadow, but comas are pretty long and there are some major affects..."  
  
Shadow sighed. "Man.. He should have got out of there sooner.."  
  
"They are a way to heal the brain. So we should let him rest until the brain feels like it's well rested. And his burns too."  
  
Shadow didn't look at the doctor, he just stared at the sleeping Sonic through the little square window on the door.  
  
"You can go see him." The doctor suggested. "Just don't say any negative things.. There are reports that most patients that had comas could hear everything people tell them while they are asleep... Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow walked into the small dim room and sat on the little chair next to Sonic.  
  
"Hey. Sonic.. I'm not mad at you for not getting out of that fortress in time.." Shadow began holding Sonic's gloveless hand gently. "Should've got out of there faster doofball.." he continued placing Sonic's hand to Sonic's own side.  
  
He studied Sonic carefully. He was bandaged from head to toe. His breaths came out like as if he was in pain, but the same goofy smile still sat on his face.  
  
"Why you?" Shadow whispered looking away.  
  
Sonic groaned in his sleep and moved his head.  
  
Shadow's breath stopped for a second and then he remember what the doctor said..  
  
People in comas may move, but that doesn't mean that they will awaken soon..  
  
Shadow sighed and held Sonic's hand. "I'm so sorry Sonic. I should have been there to teleport you away from the flames. If only."  
  
Tears came into his ruby eyes. "If only I was a coward to not help you.."  
  
He got up from the bed and walked out of the room slowly, turning around to face to unconscious blue hedgehog.  
  
"See ya Sonic.." he whispered. Walking away slowly.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Very short, but I'm putting in another chapter... I'm afraid the ending I'm making. Well, you'll just have to read to find out. 


	2. Going home

Shadow visited Sonic everyday, but he was always the same. Until one day..  
  
Shadow was sitting down on the sofa in the apartment he and Sonic shared.  
  
The phone rang and Shadow answered it.  
  
"Hedgehog residence. Shadow's here.."  
  
The voice on the phone almost made him drop the phone. "He's.. He's."  
  
"Awake." the voice replied.  
  
Shadow hung the phone up and ran towards the hospital reaching Sonic's door in no time.  
  
"Let me see him." he urge, trying to get pass Dr. Bones.  
  
The doctor blocked him. "Shadow please. I have to tell you.."  
  
Shadow moved his arms and walked inside. "Sonic!" he yelled out running towards the blue hedgehog sitting up in the bed.  
  
Sonic's head turned towards Shadow's voice. "Who are you..? Where are you?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Shadow stopped in his tracks and stared at Sonic. "Sonic." he whispered.  
  
Sonic's head twisted around again. "Tell me who you are!" Sonic demanded, his arms out as if searching like a blind man.  
  
But.  
  
He WAS blind. His eyes were a dull green now and his pupils were now just cloudy gray spots.  
  
Shadow's breath was caught in his throat as he looked at Sonic in blind horror. "How. How." he gasped, taking small steps backwards until he felt a rather large body hit his.  
  
"The fire did it.. Also, his impact to the ground took away his memory."  
  
Shadow turned towards Dr. Bones and gapped at him. "Why.. Why did you."  
  
"I tried to tell you." Bones replied, a stern look in his eyes. "But you were too eager to see Sonic.. He only remembers things when he was about 10."  
  
Shadow gasped. "But that was 8 years ago! He doesn't know me! Nor Amy, Knuckles, or Tails!"  
  
Bones nodded. "Just try to make him remember, but don't force him too much. He'll have some tremors, but nothing serious.." And Dr. Bones was gone.  
  
Shadow sighed and walked back into the room to see Sonic gripping onto the covers of his bed.  
  
"Who's there!? I'll call the doctor! And the nurse!"  
  
Shadow smiled sadly and sat next to him and held his hands.  
  
Sonic's head turned towards him suddenly. "Dr. Bones? Scarlin?" he asked.  
  
Shadow sighed again. "No.. My name is Shadow.."  
  
Sonic's mouth opened and mouthed out Shadow's name. "It seems familiar.." Sonic then said, his eyes starring away from Shadow's face.  
  
Shadow felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Yes.. We were friends.."  
  
Sonic smiled. "Your voice. It seems sinister. Like as if you were a bad person at a time.."  
  
Shadow smiled and tighten his grip on Sonic's hands. "Yeah.. You can say that.."  
  
Sonic look in front of himself and smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you.." he whispered, eyes closing, and soon he was asleep.  
  
Shadow smiled and let his hands go. "Sleep well Sonic.." he whispered and left out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone visited Sonic. Amy, tried to convince him that he was her boyfriend. Sonic politely tought otherwise. Tails tried to remind him of their adventures together. Knuckles told him about the time he recovered the Master Emerald. Rouge just reminded him that she was a bat and helped them stop the Eclipse Cannon. And many other people. But Sonic wasn't interested in them. Only in one person..  
  
Shadow turned in his sleep, as the phone rang again.  
  
He picked it up, yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hello..?" he said sleepily into the phone.  
  
"Shadow..?"  
  
It was Sonic's nurse. Scarlin.  
  
Shadow was instantly awake. "Is something wrong with Sonic? Is he hurt?"  
  
Scarlin giggled a bit. "No. He just wants to know when are you going to come by.. He's rather interested in you. Not any of his other friends.. I think it's cute.."  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at the phone in his hands. "What?"  
  
Scarlin giggled again. "Your little boyfriend kind of remembers you. That's so cute!"  
  
Shadow felt his cheeks heat up. "He's a boy and my friend, but not my boyfriend! I mean! We aren't.. Never in this.. Oy vey.." (A/N: (^^);;;;;)  
  
Scarlin just giggled harder. "Well come down here. Taking care of the world's faster hedgehog besides you IS rather hard if he's not occupied. In fact. You can take him home today."  
  
Shadow smiled. "That's nice.." He hung up the phone and walked out of the apartment and to the hospital.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow walked to Sonic's room to hear yelling. "Oh boy.." he whispered walking in to see Sonic out of bed walking around, breaking stuff in the process.  
  
Scarlin backed away from the blind blue hedgehog as he swung his white stick around madly.  
  
"Where's Shadow!? You said he would be here and he's not!"  
  
Scarlin laughed nervously as she eyed Shadow.  
  
Shadow smiled and grabbed the stick Sonic was swinging around.  
  
"Hey.. I'm here.."  
  
Sonic smiled and looked up, not directly at Shadow, but close enough.  
  
"Shadow! Thank god you're here!" Sonic cried out. He reached for his face and then to his ears. "'Bout time you were coming to take me out from the mess of stuff.. They were gonna take me to the secret lair and experiment on me!" he whispered with a grin.  
  
Shadow laughed a little. "Very funny.." He led Sonic to his bed made him sit on it. "Just let Scarlin give you your pills and I'll take you home. Kay?"  
  
Sonic tilted his head, a smile on his face. "Kay."  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow pushed Sonic through the doors of the hospital, many of its quests and workers saying their goodbyes to the two of them.  
  
"Friendly people eh?" Sonic said, looking up at Shadow, staring at him with his gray pupils.  
  
Shadow nodded, but then remember that Sonic couldn't see him. "Yeah.."  
  
  
  
Shadow continued to push Sonic around, telling him about some of the places he has been to. It felt a bit odd though..  
  
"Sonic.?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How.. How does it feel."  
  
"To be blind..?"  
  
Shadow remained silent.  
  
"Weird. It's like I'm living in a world of darkness. But.. I am.." Sonic sighed after he said this and lowered his head.  
  
Shadow bit his lip. "I should have never try to ask you that question.."  
  
Sonic tilted his head up. "It's alright Shadow.. Whatever I did.. to have this happen to me. was wrong.."  
  
Shadow didn't replied, but just kept pushing him towards the apartment.  
  
'If only you knew Sonic. That it was -my- fault..' he thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Looking on the two, was a sinister person. To be more precise.. Eggman.  
  
"So.. Sonic lost his sight.. Perfect.. I may have saved this planet, but he's still my enemy.. It'll be only a matter of time before.."  
  
He broke off into an evil laughter.  
  
Something was going to go wrong. All so wrong.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Blinded thoughts

Some people just make me mad. Anywho, read and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sonic's POV  
  
  
  
Everything's.. just strange.. I barely know myself.. What DID I do to.. to make me like this..  
  
I don't know how I look anymore. Shadow says I look nice, but I know I look.. horrible.  
  
Shadow.. He's name rings a bell.. But. I can't remember.  
  
Argh.  
  
My head hurts. Shadow told me to not put a strain on my memory, but I -want- to remember. I -need- to remember everything..  
  
Amy always comes by, hugs me at some times. I bet she's pretty. Her voice is nice.. I wish I can see her. I wish I can see everything.  
  
Dr. Bones says that the best way to see someone is to touch them on the face.  
  
I do.  
  
But I can't see anything.  
  
I want to cry. Shadow says that I'm eighteen years old.. Why must I act like an eight year old or younger!?  
  
I remember now..  
  
My memory stops when I'm eight..  
  
My life.. It's not good. In fact, it sucks right now. I'm living in total darkness.  
  
Shadow says that one of those guide-chaos* will help me. I think he said it was called an Omochao.. I don't know. My memory is worse than usual. I can barely remember things now..  
  
Can't remember what Shadow told me minutes ago.  
  
Can't remember what I learned. What my physician thought me.. Braille. Nothing!  
  
I'm hopeless!  
  
Yesterday.  
  
I remember it well.  
  
Shadow took me to what he says was our favorite place to just "chill". Funny.. I never thought of Shadow being the one to play around, run and have fun.  
  
But he was. I felt his face that day. He was smiling and I was smiling too. I feel like a little child. Needing my mommy to do this and that for me.  
  
I got up that day.. Walked forward and was pulled back by Shadow.  
  
"No." he whispered. "You'll drown."  
  
I remember it perfectly, that I can see it.. The favorite spot we shared was near a pond.. Or lake.. Shadow says it's always peaceful and quiet. I like the way it sounds.. Just.. like it..  
  
Tails comes by to visit me.  
  
It's a bit embarrassing moving around, barely missing the furniture just to sit next to him and "talk".  
  
I feel weaker, everyday.. Why must this kind of things happen to me? I want my memory back! My sight back! Everything!  
  
I feel lost.. The doctor says that I'll get use to this, but how!  
  
I'll NEVER get use to this! This darkness! I can't stand it!  
  
I -want- to die! And end this suffering, but Shadow says he'll help me..  
  
"How?" I'll ask.  
  
He'll never reply. I just hear him stand up and walk away, mumbling something.  
  
He's hiding something.. But what? I'll never know. Tired.. I must go to sleep.. My head hurts and so do my eyes and most important. My heart. too.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Eh.. Okay. That was bit. depressive.. That's it! This is gonna be a drama! ^^; It's only a bit depressive because I was listening to a MIDI file called: Eien no Melody from www.Sailormars.com Eh.. the next chap won't be in first person. Just though it'll be interesting.  
  
*idea coming from Latifah27's May and December Chapter 7. ^^; 


	4. Just a dream?

A/N: Just to let you know.. It's November in this story, almost winter. And also, Sonic IS eighteen. Since SA2 came out around 2001, I'm guessing that Sonic was around the age of 17.  
  
  
  
Sonic stood on a long walkway.  
  
"What's this..?" he asked himself. He saw.. everything.. The lights, his hands. Everything.  
  
"I can..see." he muttered.  
  
A sound.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me blue hedgehog, I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." a deep voice said behind him.  
  
'Shadow!?'  
  
Sonic turned around to see a black and red hedgehog with up turned quills and red eyes smirking at him.  
  
"You know what I can say! I die hard!" Sonic replied.  
  
But Sonic wasn't in his own body, but out of it. Watching the scene.  
  
The black hedgehog took a couple of steps forward, still smirking.  
  
"So there is more to you than looking like me. What are you anyway?"  
  
The two hedgehogs started to walk, not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
"Well what you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves adventures! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
The black on closed his eyes a little, a cruel smile on his face as their pace quicken.  
  
"I see. But you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"  
  
They dashed out onto the runway, Sonic dream(calling him that because it's a dream) chased after them.  
  
Everything was so fast, until the black hedgehog turned to Sonic dream.  
  
"Chaos Spear!!" he yelled, sending the yellow energy arrows at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonic sat up from his bed, drenched in cold sweat. "What.. was THAT all about..?!" he gasped, grabbing the front of his night shirt. He moved his hand around to feel for the alarm clock that was on the small table by his bed. His bare fingers traced over the bumpy dots.  
  
T.I.M.E.  
  
Sonic pressed the button.  
  
"3:45 A.M. November 30, 2003." the alarm's voice said.  
  
Sonic took in deep breaths and slowly climbed off the bed, stumbling towards the wall and making his way down the hallway.  
  
'What was that all about?!' he thought as he fingered the small bumps placed in the wall.  
  
B.A.T.H.R.O.O.M. S.T.R.A.I.G.H.T. A.H.E.A.D. it read.  
  
Sonic continued his clumsy way towards the bathroom, a shiver running down his back.  
  
'I don't know how Shadow looks like, but that hedgehog's voice.. It sounded like his..'  
  
He hands "scanned" over the door he stopped by. It was the bathroom.  
  
He turned the knob and walked into the small, clean bathroom. But of course, he didn't know how it looked.. He locked the lock.  
  
His fingers touched the cool glass of the mirror, and he sighed.  
  
"Was it just a dream.. or.." he looked up to see nothing but darkness. "..A flashback...?"  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
"Sonic..? Are you alright? Need me to help you?" Shadow's voice yelled through the door.  
  
Sonic's heart stopped, not emotionally, but in fear.  
  
"Y-Yes! I-I'm just fine S-Shadow!" he stuttered.  
  
"Alright. You just be careful now." Shadow replied.  
  
Sonic held his breath as he heard Shadow walk away from the door. He then let it out and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Why am I so afraid of Shadow.. That black hedgehog couldn't have been him.."  
  
He unlocked the door and walked out and into the cold hallway. He made his way back to his bedroom, falling onto the soft cool bed.  
  
He closed his eyes sleepily. "Please.. No more bad dreams.." he whispered and was soon asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sonic. Wake up! I got the guide-chao for you!" a deep voice yelled.  
  
Sonic stirred and turned his head to the sound of Shadow's voice. "Wha..?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Hi! I'm Omochao! You're guide-chao!" a high pitched voice said beside him.  
  
Sonic sat up and moved his hand to the side, feeling the metal robot chao.  
  
"I finally found one!" Shadow said happily. "Took me all morning!"  
  
Sonic placed his hand down and tilted his head to the side. "What time is it?"  
  
"3:00 P.M." Shadow replied.  
  
Sonic nodded slowly and got up from the bed.  
  
"Let me help you.." Shadow said reaching for him.  
  
Sonic stumbled back and shook his head. "No.. Please. I can't handle it.. Really.."  
  
Shadow grabbed his head. "Just let me help you.."  
  
Sonic pulled his hand out of Shadow's grip.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine!" he yelled and stumbled out of the room.  
  
Shadow just watched as Sonic tried to make his way to the bathroom.  
  
'What's his problem..? He's acting like. He's afraid of me..'  
  
Shadow shook his head, sighing, and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
To Be Continue..  
  
  
  
Just one thing.. Review. Please. 


	5. Maia

I only own Maia (My-ah) Valeasco (Va-leas-co). Okay. I'm glad many people like this fic and let me tell you something. Each chapter takes me about 15 minutes to type. One reason why I thought that no one would like it since it's speed typing. ^^ Now continue on reading Memorai.  
  
A/N: Since my char. is French, there would be some French in this story now.  
  
Basic words: Oui=yes  
  
Salut/Bonjour- Hi/Hello  
  
Bonsoir- Good evening  
  
Bonne nuit- Good night (Bonne means good)  
  
Merci- thanks  
  
Je suis- I am  
  
Les yeux- the eyes  
  
Parlez lentement, s'il vous plait- please speak slowly  
  
Vous dites?- What was that?  
  
Deux- two  
  
Un- one  
  
Ça va?- How are things?  
  
Comme ci, comme ça- So, so  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic kneeled over the sink, gasping for breath. 'So that hedgehog WAS Shadow..' he said in his mind.  
  
He saw it..  
  
At the touch of Shadow's hand, he saw another "flashback".  
  
  
  
"My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate lifeform. There's no time for games.. Farwell." the same red and black hedgehog said from his other "flashback".  
  
  
  
A knock.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to the sound of Shadow's voice.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"I'm going. But I'm letting Maia know that she's needed here. I don't trust you EVEN IF you have Omochao with you."  
  
And Shadow left.  
  
Sonic reached for the doorknob and twisted it, almost falling down. He steadied himself and walked towards the living room.  
  
"Omochao?"  
  
"Here I am!" Omochao's voice said from behind Sonic. Sonic whipped around and reached for the robotic chao.  
  
"Where's the chair?"  
  
"I'll take you there!" the robotic chao said happily, flying up into the air and grabbing Sonic by the hand. "Here."  
  
Sonic lowered himself onto the soft chair and sighed.  
  
Minutes later, a knock was heard from the door.  
  
Sonic stood up. "Shadow!?" he yelled in surprise. He wasn't used to being alone in a house now that he was blind.  
  
"No. Je suis Mai Valeasco Monsieur!" a female voice yelled through the door.  
  
Omochao flew to it and opened it, letting the dark haired teenager come into the apartment.  
  
"Salut! Sonic la Hedgehog?" she said happily.  
  
Sonic tilted his head to the sound of her voice. "You're French?"  
  
"Oui! My English isn't too perfect, so if I start to speak French to you, please tell me. Okay?  
  
Sonic smiled. "Okay."  
  
Maia smiled and looked into Sonic's eyes. "Les yeux." she whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Sorry. Nothing important."  
  
They started to talk, Sonic talking rather fast.  
  
"Ijustdon'tknowhowtohandlethissituation!Ijust!Ijust!Can'ttakeit!Ican't-"  
  
"Parlez lentement, s'il vous plait.." Maia told him.  
  
Sonic shut his mouth. "sorry..."  
  
"It's alright.."  
  
Sonic mumbled something out, Maia didn't catch it.  
  
"Vous dites?"  
  
"Nothing." he said.  
  
Maia gave off a half smile and stood up. "Time for you pills." she announced.  
  
Sonic groaned as she pulled him up to his feet and led him to the kitchen.  
  
"Deux of these. Un of this and that's it."  
  
She placed the pills in the palms of Sonic hand, her soft hand touching his bare one.  
  
Sonic let out a gasped and looked straight up at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sonic shook his head a little. "It's nothing."  
  
Maia shook her head as she heard the door open. "Shadow la Hedgehog?"  
  
"Oui. Ça va?" Shadow said, walking into the apartment.  
  
"Comme ci, comme ça." Maia replied.  
  
"Bonne"  
  
Shadow walked to Sonic and patted him on the head.  
  
"Did you behave like a good little boy?" he mused.  
  
Sonic pulled his hand away and walked away from him. "Duh! And I'm going to bed!" he snapped.  
  
Maia turned to Shadow. "What's his problem?" she asked.  
  
Shadow shrugged.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonic collapsed onto his bed, beads of sweat trickling down his spine.  
  
"It's..can't be." he gasped.  
  
He saw her. Her black hair. Her hazel eyes. Even her red sweater and red plaid skirt with her knee high stockings and black shoes.  
  
"I'm..." he trailed off. Not wanting to believe it. "Psychic..?!"  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
  
  
A bit of a surprise. Next chap. I'll introduce Eggman and his *cough* plan. If you didn't read my bio, I'm pretty much grounded, but since Winter Break is near, I got to go on. Review. 


	6. Kidnapped

Okay. I have one thing to say.  
  
To Sammy person. I think ONE "flame" is enough. Don't you?  
  
Notes: Ayant l'amusement- Having fun  
  
Je le suppose- I suppose so  
  
D'accord- Okay  
  
Je me suis bien amusé..... -I had a good time  
  
Qui.?- Who?  
  
Que voulez-vous!?- What do you want!?  
  
Que faites-vous!?- What are you doing!?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Ayant l'amusement Sonic?"  
  
Sonic looked up at Maia's voice and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Maia smiled. "Good."  
  
She pushed Sonic, who was on a swing at the park, and smiled some more. It felt like pushing her little brother. But.. He's gone.. Almost all of her family is gone..  
  
"Maia?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How does the park look like?"  
  
Maia smiled and held Sonic's hand. "It's very beautiful. There's a lake nearby and a slide. The monkey-bars are at 12 o'clock and the merry-go- around is at 6 o'clock."  
  
Sonic smiled. He saw it. It was a little strange, but still. He was happy to be able to see something. It was a bit of a.. sixth sense.  
  
"Maia?"  
  
"Yes Sonic."  
  
"Have you ever heard of a Maria Robotnik?"  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"Oh.." Sonic closed his eyes and leaned on her body, "if you did, then I would have said you remind me of her."  
  
Maia closed her eyes. "But Shadow knows her better than you do.."  
  
Sonic nodded and felt around for her hand, entwining his fingers in hers. "Yes.. But.. I have a lot of dreams about her. Along with a black and red hedgehog."  
  
Maia bent down to his level and looked into his dark green eyes and gray pupils. "You're getting your memory back Sonic.. But why about Shadow and his past?"  
  
Sonic let out a small gasp.  
  
'So that hedgehog really is Shadow! I'm not just dreaming it..'  
  
"Sonic..?" Maia's voice said in his thoughts.  
  
"Hm..?" he replied, tilting his head to the side a bit  
  
"Are you alright..? Do you want to go home now.."  
  
"Je le suppose." he said. He DID pick up some French from Shadow. Just a little.  
  
"D'accord!"  
  
She held his hand tightly and pulled him off the swing and started to walk back to his apartment, arms entwined and laughing on the way.  
  
~~~  
  
Eggman narrowed his eyes as he watched the dark haired girl walk off with the blind blue hedgehog.  
  
Sonic was hopeless now, but he seemed to be able to alert to his senses.  
  
"Maybe the girl.." the cruel man whispered, stroking his fat chin.  
  
The girl seemed to not be very defensive and she DID live by herself.  
  
"No family.. No way to protect herself.." he whispered again, this time a smile crossing his face.  
  
He stood up and walked away, giving off a small chuckle in the process. She can't protect herself. He knew that.  
  
All he had to do..  
  
Was to get her to her house by herself..  
  
~~~  
  
Maia opened the door to the apartment and led Sonic into it.  
  
"Well hello you two. Had fun?"  
  
"Oui!" Sonic replied, smiling.  
  
"Je me suis bien amusé....." Maia said smiling brightly at Shadow.  
  
"Ah.." Shadow said grabbing Sonic by the hand. "Medicine time!!" he cried out with a glee.  
  
"Aww man.." Sonic said rolling his eyes. He turned around to where Maia was supposed to be. "Maia?"  
  
"She's gone Sonic.. She has to get ready for work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"She does live along and the money I'm paying her with won't pay for her apartment fee.."  
  
"Oh.. I see.."  
  
~~~  
  
Maia sighed to herself as she walked home slowly. She heard a noise behind her.  
  
"Qui..?"  
  
She saw nothing.  
  
'Maybe my imagination..' she thought and continued to walk.  
  
She heard some more noises and she turned around again.  
  
"Whose there!?" she yelled into the cold night air.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She felt scared for a minute and picked up the pace only to hear hard footsteps running up to her.  
  
She stopped and spun around to see a rather large man standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Que voulez-vous!?"  
  
The man chuckled and started to walk to her.  
  
"Que faites-vous!?" she screamed and started to back away.  
  
The man smiled and ran up to her, grabbing her by the arms.  
  
"Help!!!" she screamed, until the man smacked her across the head, knocking her out cold.  
  
He chuckled and swung her across his shoulder.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now.. " he whispered.  
  
He smiled to himself. Sonic may have lost his memory, but he knew he didn't lose his attitude for protecting the ones he loved. ..  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
.....Weelll that sucked a bit.. Short and I'm sorry, but I'm really having a bit of writer's block and I have to study for my exams the week after we go back to school.. --;;; Then I have to think about what I want to do on my B-day also.. --;;; oh well! Review! 


	7. Vision

Notes: Aide-moi- Help me  
  
  
  
Sonic twisted and turned in his bed, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his head.  
  
  
  
'Sonic...'  
  
  
  
He groaned and rolled over, he was having a nightmare.  
  
  
  
He looked down at Maia's body laying in a dark cage over some water.  
  
"Sonic!" She gasped, looking up at him. "Why can't you help me!?"  
  
Sonic stepped back, a look of horror on his face as the water soon turned to fire, surrounding the poor French girl.  
  
"Aide-moi!! Aide-moi!" she screamed at him, her hazel eyes wide in horror as the flames engulfed her body.  
  
"Maia!!!" Sonic screamed looking down at the raising flames. They settled down and Sonic looked down expecting to see Maia's dead burnt body, but he didn't. He saw a blue eyed, blonde wearing a blue and white dress looking up at him.  
  
"Sonic..." she whispered, looking up at him sadly. "Why didn't you use your ability to save her? Why?"  
  
The flames rose again, taking the blonde with them. "Save her! Sonic!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sonic sat up from his bed, drenched in sweat again. "Why..?" he breathed, shivering slightly from the warm air of the heater blowing at his cold, sweat-drenched body. "Must things like this happen to me?! Why is everything so strange!?" he screamed, closing his blank eyes and placing his hands on his head.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow paced around the living room, hands behind his back, a worried look on his face.  
  
'What happened to you Maia?' He asked himself. 'Your own roommate doesn't even know where you are? Unless...' He looked out the balcony window. 'Eggman..' He gritted his teeth. He longed to go out and search for Maia, but living Sonic alone. Even if he DID have Omochao to help him. Shadow didn't like it. Maia will be better but she's missing.  
  
"Better safe than sorry, but this is important.. Sonic's asleep.. Nothing will happen.. I hope."  
  
And he opened the door and walked out.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonic opened the door to his bedroom and walked down the hallway slowly. "Shadow? Omochao?"  
  
"Yes Sonic!" the robotic chao's voice said from behind him.  
  
Sonic turned around, falling instantly. "Jeesh Omochao.. You pop out of nowhere huh?"  
  
Omochao giggled and started fly around the house. "Need anything?"  
  
"No." Sonic replied sitting down on his chair, eyes half closed. He wanted to be somewhere else besides his bedroom, even though he was rather tired.  
  
After a few minutes, he started to doze off only to be awakened by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Shadow!?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Omochao..? Who is it?!"  
  
Omochao didn't reply, but Sonic heard a strange gurgling sound, like a something malfunctioning. Sonic was scared now.  
  
"O-O-Omochao!?" He whispered, hands searching for his white walking stick when suddenly cold pointed fingers circled his neck.  
  
"Ack!" Sonic cried out, hands instantly trying to pry the metal fingers of his attacker.  
  
"Don't worry Sonic.." a cold robotic voice said. "I'm not going to kill you. He doesn't want that to happen. Yet."  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth, concentrating on the attacker's voice.  
  
He saw red eyes, not like real eyes, but like the eyes that he would have seen on toys.  
  
Blue and silver, but he couldn't get a good name on him. Suddenly, something trigger in his brain.  
  
"Please Mr. President! Don't let Sonic hear this! Or Metal Sonic will-"  
  
"I already heard enough!"  
  
Sonic gasped and looked at the robot with his blind eyes. "Metal Sonic!!"  
  
Metal Sonic chuckled. "So you remember me Sonic.."  
  
"Barely." Sonic coughed. He was at least five inches off the ground.  
  
Metal narrowed his red eyes at him. "So many times we fought. So many times you destroyed me, but you don't remember all that. Now do you?"  
  
Sonic groaned and then coughed. He neck was really getting sore now. "What do you want?"  
  
Metal placed him back on the ground, but that didn't mean he loosen his grip on Sonic's neck. "Simple." he started, squeezing his grip on Sonic's neck, making the azure blue hedgehog fall to his knees. "Eggman wants me to give this to Shadow." He placed a tape in Sonic's hand. "Bye now."  
  
He squeezed the small nerve on the back of Sonic's neck, knocking him out, and just walked off; slamming the door behind him...  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sonic!!'  
  
  
  
Sonic opened his eyes. He was there again.... The strange cell like place.  
  
  
  
'Why couldn't you save me Sonic!'  
  
  
  
A dark building..  
  
  
  
'Why didn't you use your ability to keep me alive?'  
  
  
  
Trees. A forest of some sort..  
  
  
  
'Why didn't you come for me!? What's holding you back?'  
  
  
  
A mountain.  
  
  
  
'Aide-moi! Aide-moi Sonic!!!!!!'  
  
Sonic began to fall into the darkness that surrounded him. "No! Maia! Maia!!!!"  
  
'Sonic!'  
  
"Maia please!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sonic! Wake up! Man! Don't die on me!!!"  
  
  
  
'Shadow!?!?'  
  
  
  
"Man Sonic.. I knew I should have been with you. Jeesh. With Chaos Control and everything you wouldn't be in this mess. If only.."  
  
  
  
'Shadow I'm here! I'm alive!!!'  
  
  
  
"Fire really did something to you... Burnt head to toe... Take you to Doc. Bones.. He'll help you.."  
  
  
  
'Shadow! I'm alright!!!'  
  
  
  
"Sonic!!!!!!!!!" Maia's voice screamed once again, an evil laugh surrounding it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sonic! What happened to you!?"  
  
Sonic snapped open his eyes, a small gasp escaping from his lips. "Shadow!?"  
  
A hand went behind his head and pushed him up. Sonic felt something soft touch his hand, a patch of fur.  
  
"Man Sonic!! Don't scare me like that!" Shadow screamed at him, holding his head close to his chest. "I thought that you were dead!"  
  
Sonic coughed. "What happened to Omochao and Metal.."  
  
"Omochao needs rebuilding.. Head ripped off.. Metal? I don't know any Metal.."  
  
Sonic coughed again. "Shadow.. You're hiding something from me.. About my past and now.." he whispered, closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
Shadow sighed. "I guess I can't hide it from you..." He let go of his tight grip on Sonic and sighed again. "Maia's missing.."  
  
Sonic gasped. 'The dream!'  
  
  
  
'Help me Sonic!!! Please! Aide-moi!!'  
  
"Any hopes of finding her?" he asked, placing his hands on Shadow's face, searching for an answer.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Sonic frowned, looking out into space as usual. "You're lying... But we'll find her.. I promise we will.."  
  
'Because I'm not going to let her die..'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Uh yeah.. This chap was a bit weird, but I liked it. Didn't you? Oh well! Review.  
  
Tomorrows the day I go back to school. Sorry I didn't really update this story like I really want to.. 


	8. Diana and Vision becomes Reality

Note: too much French; see www.google.com at the language tools  
  
I also own Diana Bell.  
  
  
  
Maia laid down in a small dingy cell. Her pale sweater was wet and torn. Her dress on the other hand didn't look so dirty.  
  
"Je repose et observe la pluie. Comme elle tombe du ciel... Et je suis heureux d'être intérieur où je suis W-chaud et sec..." she sang sadly, looking as if she was in another world.  
  
"Look at her.." an evil voice said.  
  
Eggman chuckled as Metal walked up next to him. "She's gone crazy.." Metal didn't replied.. It seemed... Wrong?  
  
"Metal! Talk to me!" the fat man yelled.  
  
"Sorry.. I was.. thinking.." the robotic hedgehog replied.  
  
"And since WHEN did YOU THINK!??!" Eggman bellowed.  
  
Metal lowered his eyes to the weeping girl. She looked like as if she was beaten.  
  
'She was..' Metal thought grimly.  
  
"Make sure that the brat doesn't die on me!" Eggman snapped, fingering a long deep, red scar on his cheek; Maia held up a fight obvious.  
  
Metal nodded silently as the fat man left, slamming the large metal door behind him.  
  
Metal gave off a shaky sigh and climbed down the cell's walls, getting closer to the girl.  
  
"Hey." he whispered, looking at her.  
  
  
  
She was shivering uncontrollable now.  
  
"Maia?"  
  
"Momma.. Papa.. Ryan... Svp... Je suis effrayé... J'ai besoin de vous. Aidez-moi..."  
  
Metal placed the palm of his metal hand onto her head gently.  
  
"Là, là..." he whispered. He picked her up on his back and looked up only to let out a gasp.  
  
  
  
"So Metal.. Going against me eh?" Eggman said, anger in his voice.  
  
Metal shifted the girl's weight a little to the side and narrowed his red eyes at the large man.  
  
"Then you shall die too!"  
  
Eggman hit a button on the wall, breaking it and also letting the cage fall into the water.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The cage hit the water, if what you called that greenish-gray color.  
  
Metal short-circuited for a minute and then started to sizzle, but he was okay.  
  
"Froid. Si Froid. C'est l'endroit. Dans ce que je vais mourir...."  
  
Metal groaned and pulled the girl up. Man was she EVER negative about these situations!  
  
~~~  
  
There was a knock on the door and Shadow opened it only to get yelled at suddenly.  
  
(A/N: New Character; speaks Italian. You know what to do..)  
  
  
  
"Shadow!! Dove È Maia!?! Sono preoccupato!!" a brown headed, blue eyed girl yelled.  
  
Shadow winced as he was continuously being yelled at.  
  
"I'm sorry Diana! But I have NO clue where she's at!!!" he yelled back  
  
The girl 'hmph' and turned around.  
  
"Um.. Who is Shadow?" Sonic asked, turning his head to the sounds of the two.  
  
"Eh. She is-"  
  
"Mi chiamo Diana Bell." she said sternly.  
  
"Parlez-vous français?" Sonic asked.  
  
Diana's eyes flared up and she grabbed the blind blue hedgehog's shirt, lifting him up from the chair he sat at. "No, I'm not francesi!!!" she yelled in Sonic's face. "Io sono italiano!"  
  
Sonic blinked a couple of times. He saw her. Her angry face. Her blue eyes. Her purple and pink headband with her short brown hair. Even the green tank- top she wore with her blue-green jeans.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"She's Italian Sonic.." Shadow stated.  
  
Sonic blinked, placing a hand on the girl's hand. "But how does she know Maia?"  
  
"Easy!" Diana said, placing the hedgehog back on the carpet. "Maia and me are exchange students. She came from Paris. Me from Rome."  
  
Sonic blinked some more. "But I DO know where Maia is.."  
  
Diana gave him a look and grabbed his shirt again. "E come sapete dove Maia è!?! Avete fatto qualcosa a lei!?! Huh!? Huh?!"  
  
Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "I-"  
  
"Sonico non farebbe mai qualche cosa a Maia Diana. Era Eggman per sicuro." Shadow said quickly.  
  
Diana looked at the black hedgehog for a second. "Realmente?"  
  
"Realmente!"  
  
Diana smiled and hugged Sonic tightly. "Sono così spiacente!!!"  
  
"Eh!??!"  
  
"Take a good guess Sonic.." Shadow snickered.  
  
Sonic turned his head towards Shadow's voice and frowned. "What's an Eggman?"  
  
Shadow tensed up. He knew Sonic would find out about Eggman, but not THIS soon!!  
  
"Eggman.. He's.." Shadow sighed. "He's the reason why you are blind.. Well half of the reason.."  
  
"..Oh god.." Sonic muttered, zoning out.  
  
~~~  
  
Metal tried to pick the girl up, but he was mal-functioning.  
  
"Great.." he muttered. "I'm going to die here."  
  
Maia shivered against the metal hedgehog. "Sonic.. I'm cold.." she whispered.  
  
Metal sighed. "For the last time. I'm Metal! Not Sonic!"  
  
Maia blinked a couple of times, her body shaking. "Sonique... Je suis froid. Tellement très froid. Quand retournerons-nous à l'intérieur.?"  
  
Metal gave her a look. "You delirious!"  
  
Eggman popped up from the side. "Still alive eh? Well not for long!" the fat man laughed hysterically.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sonic.. I don't think that this is the right place.." Tails muttered, holding up his binoculars at the mountain near Mystic Ruins.  
  
"It has to be." Sonic replied.  
  
Diana sighed. "Appena di che cosa ho avuto bisogno! Un hedgehog di menzogne!!"  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes at Diana. "Be nice now.."  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
Tails whipped his head around. "What was that!?!"  
  
Sonic smirked. "Told ya that it was around here.."  
  
~~~  
  
Metal held up Maia as the fire barely touched them.  
  
"Great. I'm going to die with fire!" he muttered. He looked at Maia.  
  
She needed a doctor.  
  
"Maia?"  
  
"Je veux aller à la maison. Je veux aller à la maison. Sonique..." she uttered between coughs. Yes, she was sick now.  
  
  
  
A slamming like noise was heard and Sonic's head appeared over the hole.  
  
"MAIA!?!"  
  
"Sonique!!" the French girl yelled from below, jumping out of Metal's arm.  
  
But poor Metal.. He slipped..  
  
And fell..  
  
Into the spreading fire.  
  
"I'll help you!!" Maia screamed, grabbing his sharp metal hands. Metal swiped her away, giving her small cuts.  
  
"I don't deserve to live.." he muttered and slid into the water.  
  
Maia looked up at Sonic who had Shadow next to him.  
  
"Sonic!! Aide-moi!!"  
  
Sonic's eyes widen.  
  
  
  
'Aide-moi Sonic! Aide-moi!!'  
  
Sonic backed away in fear, sweating.  
  
'Why couldn't you save me Sonic!'  
  
Sonic swallowed his fears..  
  
And jumped into the cage with her....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
God! Writer's Block sucks!!! Review!  
  
And yes. This chapter was a bit weird.. 


	9. Surivival

He hit the cage hard, making him feel dizzy.  
"SONIC!!!!!" Shadow screamed, looking down at the cage. It was sinking into the water now.  
  
"Sonic..." Maia whispered, looking at him.  
  
Sonic gave her a smile and a certain look in his pale green eyes. "Don't worry. You'll live." he whispered to the sickly French girl.  
  
Maia looked at his eyes. They were confident for ones that were blind.. She noticed that he lad an object in his pocket. "Sonic..?"  
  
Her knees gave away and she fell down and slid halfway into the burning water. "Maia!!" Sonic screamed, reaching out for her frail pale hand.  
  
He felt something.  
'Yes!'  
  
He caught her. Just barely.  
  
"Sonic.." she whispered, barely awake. Sonic groaned as he tried to pull her up, but he was tired too..  
  
'If only I didn't hit my head..' he thought grimly, starting to slip into the hot, firey water.  
  
"Sonic.. Il fait chaud..." Maia whispered, her hand slipping away from Sonic's and into the water. "Maia!!" Sonic screamed diving into the water, Shadow looking on in horror.  
  
"Sonic!! Don't be a fool!!" Shadow yelled, starting to climb down the ditch. "Shadow! No!! È troppo pericoloso!" Diana screamed, grabbing his hand.  
  
Shadow looked at her. "Wha?" He nodded and climbed back up. He never liked tears and that's what Diana was giving him.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonic twisted and turned in the dark water as debris from the ceiling started to fall.  
  
'Come on! Let me see..'  
There! He saw it! The water and also-  
  
'Maia!!' He swam towards her and grabbed her arms, swimming to the surface.  
  
Once at the surface, Sonic gasped for breathe, holding Maia's head up above the water as the fire encircled around them.  
  
"Sonic!!" two voice screamed from above. Sonic's head snapped up and blinked. "Shadow!? Diana!?"  
  
Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he yelled and disappeared in a flash of green and white light.  
  
He reappeared next to Sonic and Maia and pulled him back towards the cage. "Stupid!" he growled, pulling him up more, away from the water. "Why did you do that!? You're blind! You can't be a hero no more!!"  
'Me.. A.. Hero?" Sonic muttered, looking up at Shadow.  
  
Shadow sighed. "You were a hero Sonic, but not anymore. You're blind and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Sonic looked down. He remembered.. everything.. Tails. Amy.. The Perfect Chaos incident. Even A.R.K.  
  
"I am STILL a hero Shadow.. And you can't change it!" he snapped, standing up.  
  
Shadow sighed and turned to Maia. "Maia..?"  
  
She didn't answer. Her dark hair covered her face.  
  
"Maia..?" Sonic whispered, pushing away her hair, Shadow making a weird sound. "Sonic.. She needs a doctor!" Shadow screamed, pulling Maia up on her feet.  
  
Sonic nodded just as a rather large piece of debris fell onto him. "Sonic!!"  
  
Sonic groaned as the cage sank even more. "Get.. Maia.. Out.. of here!" he gasped, head going under the water.  
  
Shadow frowned and took the emerald out again, disappearing and reappearing next to Diana. "Here! Take Maia to the hospital!" he ordered, pushing the unconscious girl into the shocked Italian girl's arms.  
  
The flames rose higher and higher until they barely touched Shadow and Diana. "Out!! Now!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"OUT!!!!!" he screamed once more, covering his face as he looked down to see if Sonic was still alive.. "Sonic!!!!!!!!!" he screamed once more as the fire rose to the ceiling and onto the ground below his feet...  
~~~  
'Sonic..'  
  
Sonic groaned and opened his eyes to see a girl wearing a white dress looking at him with clear blue eyes. 'Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog.'  
  
"Who.?" He looked at her face. It was sweet. And her blond hair looked soft like feathers.  
  
"Am I.. Dead?" he uttered, looking at her.  
  
The girl laughed. "No. Not yet."  
  
He looked at her.. A small gasp escaped his lips as he realized who the girl was. "M- M-Maria?!"  
  
She nodded and walked next to him. "Shadow's very worry about you.."  
  
Sonic looked away from her. "Forget Shadow!"  
  
Maria placed a hand onto his cheek gently and sighed. "He only wanted to protect you.."  
  
Sonic looked at her. "Protect me!? Maia almost got killed!"  
  
Maria nodded. "She's alive. Burnt a little, but not as much as you.."  
  
Sonic looked at his body. There were no burns on him. What was she talking about!? "What!?"  
  
"I'll let you go.. Sayonara. Sonic.."  
  
~~~  
  
'Maria..? Don't go! So many questions..'  
  
A ripping pain shot through Sonic's arm as he sat up straight in a bed, screaming out.  
  
"Whoa.. Easy tiger.." Shadow's voice said from his side.  
  
Sonic head whipped around. "Shadow!?"  
  
"Just changing the bandages... You WERE burnt pretty badly.."  
  
Sonic blinked. "Wha?"  
  
RIP!!!  
  
Sonic screamed again as Shadow ripped off another bandage. "Are you trying to kill me!?!?" Sonic howled, placing his hand over his bare arm, feeling the small bumps and smoothed skin he had.  
  
Shadow sighed. "Jeesh. I should just take you back to the hospital!"  
  
Sonic narrowed his pale emerald eyes. "Over my dead body!!"  
  
"You would have a dead body if Shadow didn't help you!" an annoying voice said to the side. Sonic sighed. "Omochao.. You're back?"  
  
The robotic chao smiled at his blind owner. "Yes Mr. Sonic sir!" he squeaked.  
  
Sonic sighed as Shadow ripped off another bandage from his leg this time, Sonic's other foot catching Shadow in the nose.  
  
"God damn it Sonic!!" Shadow yelled, running out the room, screaming more profanity words.  
  
Sonic sweatdropped and turned around. "Omochao?"  
  
"You gave him a bleeding nose!!" the chao said happily. Sonic sighed and then blinked. "Hey.. Why are you happy about that?!"  
  
The robot giggled and flew away. "Because I am!!" It giggled again.  
  
"Strange... thing.." Sonic muttered.  
  
Sonic leaned back against the pillows. It was strange to him.  
  
'How did I get out?' he thought. 'There was NO way Shadow could have gotten me out of that firey hell-hole!' He tilted his head and felt his pocket. 'Unless..' He took out a large object, fingering it gently.  
"This thing helped me.." he whispered, holding the blue Chaos Emerald up higher.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come stai?"  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
Diana sighed. Maia was having a hard time remembering some things. Not to mention that her eyes were covered with bandages to heal.  
  
"Qui est-ce?"  
  
"Me chiamo Diana. Io sono italiano."  
  
"Ah.. I see.." Maia smiled, pushing back a strand of hair. "Who am I?"  
  
"Maia. Maia Valeasco."  
  
"Oh.. It's great to know who I am.." Maia whispered. "Yes.. It is.." Diana whispered back, tears in her eyes.  
  
She was happy. That her only friend besides Shadow.  
  
Was alive.  
  
~~~  
The door to the apartment opened slowly and a figure walked in.  
  
"Shadow's not around.. Good.." it said, scanning through the walls until it saw Sonic sitting in bed. It walked to his bedroom.  
Sonic sat up and stood up as the figure walked into his room. "Glad to see that you are alive Metal.." he whispered, a slight grin on his face.  
  
Metal nodded. A wire or two hanged out of his body and one metal quill was bent. Other than that, he was alright.  
  
"I'll like one battle with you Sonic.. Before I leave."  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Leave?"  
  
Metal nodded. "I'm not welcomed in Station Square.. I'll just go somewhere else. But.." he looked at Sonic's blank eyes. "I want to see how good you are.. Even if you're blind.. You seem to see me and everything.."  
  
Sonic nodded. "Let go then.."  
  
They gave each one a look and then sped off out of the apartment..  
To Be Continued.  
Now come on people.. You didn't think I'll not please my fans by making Metal dead now..? At least this chapter is done! One more to go! ...I think..  
  
Review. Please. 


	10. LookALike An ending

The final chapter and I decided to put Look-a-Like(extended version) in because I think that it would be.. Neat?  
  
Remember: Memory is pronounced 'Memorai' and I was listening to the song will typing this so you can too! ^_^;; That was weird.. Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonic stood in front of Metal by a couple of feet. "Ready Metal!?"  
  
The robot nodded and then disappeared.  
On a Sunday, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice, different things that look alike  
  
On a Sunday, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice, many many things that look alike   
Metal appeared behind Sonic just as he disappeared before the robot could hit him. "Where?" Sonic landed on Metal's head. "You have to be quicker than that Metal!" Sonic laughed, flipping off of the robot's head and running off.  
  
Metal clutched his fist and chased after the hedgehog.  
Ice & water; steak & cow  
  
Autumn this year & last year  
  
Spark & burn; rain & cloud  
  
A, B, C, D  
Sonic stood on top of a tree, ears scanning for the sounds of Metal. "Hmm. Where did he go?" Something hit Sonic hard in the back as he went flying forward. "Ack!" He did a spin dash and turned around, crashing into the metal hedgehog.  
  
They landed on the ground with a soft tap of shoes. Then they sped off towards each other, heads trying to push the other away.  
  
"It's kind-of funny Metal.." Sonic started with a grin. "It reminds me when you tried to destroy the Land of the Sky all those years ago. And you can still read my mind huh?"  
  
Metal chuckled. "Yes."  
  
"Strange.. I can still read yours!!" They both shot up into the air, Sonic landing on a tree branch and then disappearing as Metal swapped at him again.  
Tuesday, Wednesday, so is Friday  
  
How 'bout moons & headlights?  
  
What I say & what I think  
  
A-B-C-D-E-F....   
Sonic's eyes focused in and out as he looked at Metal.  
  
Metal glowed red for a moment before coming down like a shooting comet.  
  
"Great..." Sonic muttered, doing a figure-eight maneuver to dodge Metal's attack. He then shot up and did another spin dash into the metal hedgehog, this time bouncing off and rubbing his head. "Ouch.."  
  
Metal chuckled and charged at Sonic, catching him off guard and pushing him into a large boulder.  
Cause you're on the go ('cause you're on the go)  
  
I was born (I was Born)  
  
In the memory (in the memory)  
  
By the flat of names   
Sonic groaned and stood up slowly, only to be kicked in the head by Metal again.  
  
"I'm not going easy on you Sonic just because you're blind.." the robot stated.  
  
Sonic nodded and stood up, barely being supported by his legs. "I'm not losing to you Metal!"  
  
He did another spin dash, only missing Metal since he disappeared before Sonic could hit him.  
  
'Hmm.. He's a bit slower than earlier.. Maybe he's tiring up..' Metal though as Sonic disappeared again. He opened his eyes and blinked. 'A Sonic Wind attack?'  
  
A blast of wind caught Metal in the back and sent him into a tree. Sonic landed with a soft tap of shoes. "Hmm.."  
On a Sunday, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice different things that look alike  
  
On a Sunday, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice many many look alike   
Metal stood up and rubbed his head. One metal quill was broken. Again.  
  
"Stronger than I thought.."  
  
He started to fly towards Sonic but-  
  
"Time Stop!!" Metal froze in place. "I "forgot" about my new abilities ever since the "A.R.K" incident.." Sonic said innocently, a smirk on his face as Metal's computerized red eyes widened.  
  
"Now for another attack!" Sonic said like as if he was talking to a crowd of cheering fans. He spin dashed trough Metal and sent the robot flying father away. Sonic hot on his heels.  
On this planet, drinking my coffee  
  
I notice I notice, different things that are alike  
  
On this planet, drinking my coffee  
  
I notice, I notice, many many things that are alike   
Metal landed on his feet and charged at the speeding blue hedgehog, crashing head on into him and then disappearing and reappearing behind him. Sonic disappeared and kicked Metal in the back of the head and then disappeared again.  
  
Metal looked to his side as Sonic hit him across the face with his foot, sending the robot to the ground. Metal shot up into the air, Sonic trying to push him back down, but ended up crashing into a thick branch.  
  
Sonic did a flip and shot right down into Metal.  
Everything is born from this planet  
  
A number, a TV, even thoughts that entertain  
  
Everything is out of this planet  
  
A boyfriend, a pencil, even your new videos  
  
& everything is....   
Sonic hit Metal with a spin dash sending back to the ground. He then kicked him in the midsection and sent him into a nearby lake.  
  
Metal short-curetted and his eyes went black.  
  
Sonic gasped for breath and walked towards the lake, pulling the half- broken hedgehog out and then walking back home, covering in many scars.  
~~~  
"Can.. You.. fix him up.. Tails?" Sonic gasped as he stood next to his two- tailed kitsune friend.  
  
"Of course I can Sonic! But why?" Tails asked looking up at the bruise up Sonic. "He DID beat you up..!"  
  
Sonic grinned. "'Cause.. He's family."  
On this planet, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice, different things that are alike  
  
On this planet, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice, many many look alike   
Tails shrugged. "Alright Sonic.. But I'll program him so that he won't be as evil as he was before.."  
  
"Thanks Tails!"  
~~~  
Sonic sat down in his apartment and grinned at Shadow. "Why must you get your way..?" the black and red hedgehog said, sighing in the process.  
  
Sonic grinned some more. "'Cause you lied to me and I'm blind!"  
  
Shadow sighed. "Alright. But he cause trouble he's out!" Shadow walking out.  
  
Sonic stood up and made a weird face. "C'mon Shadow! We're family! Aren't we!?"  
  
Sonic chuckled and turned around. "Well you can stay! Good right?"  
  
Metal nodded slowly. He was fixed and Tails even made room for a mouth and better speaker box. Metal sounded a bit like Sonic now.  
  
'So we are twins... Almost like Shadow and me.. Right?'  
  
Metal nodded as he read Sonic's thoughts and smiled.  
  
"Wanna race?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Way past cool!" Metal said running off. "Hey! Cheater!!" Sonic laughed as he chased after his "brother".  
They met Maia, who was in a wheelchair at the moment, and Diana at the park. "Maia!! You're alright!" Sonic said happily as he embraced the girl.  
  
Maia giggled. "Of course Sonic!" she smiled at him. "I'm always alright now that you're my friend."  
  
Sonic smiled and looked over at Diana. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
Sonic smiled some more. This was his family. His strange and unusual family that consists of two foreigners, a robot, and a darkly colored hedgehog, but it was all his.  
'And you know what..' Sonic thought to himself with a smile, 'I'm happy..'  
On this planet, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice, different things that are alike  
  
On this planet, riding my bike  
  
I notice, I notice, new & universal look alikes   
The End  
Heeheee. Finally finished it!! Now I'll have my moment of time.. *clears her throat and stands up* I AM VICTORIOUS!!!! ^_^;; Review please!!! 


	11. Just a simple Author's note

Just a simple note asking you readers something.  
  
For those who want a sequel to this story, raise a hand! I'm a bit bored and need something to write, but I don't know if you people want a sequel or not.. Most do. I think.. Do you?  
  
I think I'll put a Maia/Sonic relationship in it though... They seem.. Nice together, don't ya think?  
  
Maybe even Diana/Shadow... *sweatdrop* maybe not..  
  
Oh I don't know!! Just wanted to know who'll like a sequel!  
  
~Nara 


End file.
